heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman Beyond Universe Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * * Mayor Dusk * Susan Dusk * Nicole Dusk * Davis Dusk * Ryan * Coroner David Adversaries: * * * * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Power Struggle: Fantastic Voyage | Synopsis2 = At STAR Labs Metropolis, there is a break-in by a trio of armored criminals calling themselves the Nanodemons. However, they are stopped by the arrival of the JLB. At this point the Nanodemons reveal their true motive - as their powers come from nanotech armor possessed by devils, they want to spread the nanotech and take control of the heroes. They take Micron, allegedly the most powerful hero, but he is swiftly brought low by the newly arrived Superman. As the Nanodemons swarm him, Superman demonstrates incredible power, but when he keeps breaking things during the clean-up, he worries that something is wrong. At the new Justice League Watchtower on the surface of the Moon, Batman gives him the rundown: he seems to be fine, but earlier today something o unknown origin hit the Sun, causing a subtle change in its output. His powers will fluctuate until the Sun goes back to normal. A talk with Bruce Wayne does him no good. A lecture on training from Warhawk ends in failure, as does a meditation session with Green Lantern and a bout of running with the Flash. Fourth World power-dampers seem to work, until Superman loses control and hospitalizes Aquagirl. The JLB are adamant: until he can control his powers, Superman is off the team. From the Fortress of Solitude, Superman directs a robot to save lives. However, while looking at a statue of Lois Lane, he remembers a promise he made to her not to leave humanity behind as he fights to save lives. So he decides to try something drastic. Calling Micron to the Fortress, he asks the younger hero to release a dose of Kryptonian nanotech through his system, blocking his ability to absorb sunlight - taking away his powers. Despite a shaky start against Superman's immune system, Micron makes it to the heart, releasing the tech and making it out with Superman's help. As a normal human, Superman cannot help the JLB... but he can still save lives as Kal Kent, fireman. On the job, Kal makes small talk with Rita, a firewoman, who wants to go to dinner with him. The duo rush into a burning building as he agrees. They look for someone crying for help, but all they find is a cat. Suddenly, the building collapses... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Rita * Adversaries: * Nanodemons Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The second story notes that it is using Superman "by kind permission of the Siegel Family". | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}